Si con lejía no se puede con BLEACH si
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es un samurái retirado en un futuro distante, sus acompañantes Ishida y Rukia harán todo tipo de trabajos incluso limpiar baños para pagar la renta la cual de una u otra siempre esta impaga.


**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki es un samurái que vive en una época en que los samuráis ya no son necesarios. Para agregar a sus apuros, extraterrestres empiezan a hacer de las suyas. Ichigo vive con Rukia e Ishida, teniendo en trabajos para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor…o para pagar el alquiler.**

**En una mañana, en un pueblo conocido como Karakura, en un bar que lleva el nombre "Snack Unohana" los hombres realizaban tareas inhumanas por su única recompensa: beber y quedar en un como etílico… ¡un momento! el verdadero escenario es un piso arriba.**

**En una mañan-**

— **¡Oi! Cuando vas a empezar —Ichigo estaba como loco y—**

— **¡eso no paso! Y no me digas loco**

— **¡cuántas veces me piensas interrumpir! —Nuestras queridas escritoras ya llegaban a hartarse de aquel tonto, absurdo, idiota, malagradecido…**

— **¡Ya párale, las personas que no saben estan confundiéndose! — las 2 chicas le ignoraban **

—**Te pagamos por hora — **

— **¡No me dan ni para el papel! — les apunta con el dedo**

—**Toma — le dan unas cuantas monedas — Ya puedes irte a comprar el "limpia-culos" —**

— **¡Yo solo lo decía por decir! ¡Además unas "señoritas" no deben hablar con ese lenguaje! —**

— **¡A callar! Voy a aclarar algo señorita será ella — apunta a Rukia — Señorita tu abuela, pero nosotras somos niñas inocentes y lindas — hacen una escena con sus falsas lagrimas **

—**Estan locas — dice Ichigo en murmureos **

—**Dijiste algo — se acercan a Rukia y le ponen una mano en la cabeza — Deberías a ser como Kia-chan, ella no se queja del sueldo, así que se lo duplicaremos—**

—**En realidad a mi no me pagan —**

— **¡Maravilloso! Te lo triplicaremos— Ishida entra en escena**

—**Ya empecemos, que afuera hace frio, achuuu— saca un pañuelo y se limpia la nariz**

—**Hai Manos, listos, escriban —**

En una mañana, en un pueblo conocido como Karakura, un piso más ARRIBA del bar "Snack Unohana", un cartel decía:

"BLEACH"

Autónomos

Nuestro lema: "Si con lejía no se puede con BLEACH si"

Ese será nuestro escenari…

— ¡AHHH! ¡Health me, health me! — Grito una chica

**Prologo**

Un joven se encontraba depilándose la poca barba que tenia frente a un espejo, pero escucho el grito.

—Es Help me, por el amor de Dios, aun no encontramos al gato de la señora Tanako— y seguía afeitándose la barba

Ichigo Kurosaki / Jefe de Bleach / 22 años a cumplir

—Esa Rukia hace mucho escándalo por la mañana — pero viene Rukia corriendo

— ¡Hay una cu-cu-cucaracha en mi cuarto! —decía agitando su brazo y muy nerviosa

Kuchiki Rukia / Miembro de Bleach / 19 años

—Ese no es tu cuarto es mi armario — a ignoro —La gran Kuchiki Rukia no puede con una cucaracha jajaja — dejo de afeitarse y se puso a buscar entre las cosa para encontrar el insecticida — Vivir en Karakura es lo mismo que vivir con cucarachas — abrió el armario y sus ojos se abrieron como platos — ¡AHHHHH! —

Afuera de la casa se encontraba Ishida subiendo por las escaleras, con la nariz roja por alguna razón.

Ishida Uryuu / miembro de Bleach trabaja medio tiempo / 22 años ya cumplidos

—Porque tanto griterío — abre la puerta —Ya llegue — lo que vio fue a Ichigo y Rukia (ambos con pijamas) echados en la alfombra uno al lado del otro temblando de susto.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? —pregunto dejando sus bolsas en el suelo

—Una cu-cu-cucaracha — dijeron muy angustiados arrastrándose a los pies de Ishida y poniendo en sus manos el insecticida y abrazaron sus piernas— en el armario —

—Hai, hai —se los quito de los pies —Vivir en Karakura es como ir a un club y tener un sempai de cucaracha —abre el armario y no había nada — ¿Dónde está? —

A unos cinco metros tras una puerta entreabierta

—Detrás de ti —El de lentes se voltea y mira a su atrás a una cucaracha de al menos un metro y medio.

— ¡AHHHH! ¡Herps me, Herps me! — Ishida huye hacia la puerta

—Es Help me, demonios — el pelinegro entra e Ichi cierra la puerta

Mientras tanto un piso más abajo estaba el bar completamente vacío, Unohana e Isane se encontraban mirando la tele en donde una periodista de tetas gigantes entrevistaba a un científico.

"_Aquí Matsumoto Rangiku entrevistando a Szael Aporro Granz que está muy informado sobre el incidente de las cucarachas gigantes ¿tiene algunas cosas que nos podría decir?"_

"_si ellas son cucarachas…"_

"_ósea simplemente las matamos con insecticida y ya está"_

"_son cucarachas mutantes no puedes hacer eso"_

"_ya veo"_

—escucho jefa, son cucarachas mutantes—

Kotetsu Isane / empleada del bar / 27 años

—si ha de ser un gran problema —

Unohana Retsu/ Dueña del bar y de la casa en donde alquila cuarto a Bleach/????

Ambas mujeres suspiraron ya que todos los hombres se habían ido.

Volvemos un piso más arriba…

Ichigo, Ishida y Rukia se encontraban recargando sus cabezas en la puerta

— ¿Qué es eso? — Hablo Ishida — ¿Cómo ha conseguido entrar a la casa? —

— ¿Es realmente una cucaracha? — dijo Rukia

— No tengo idea — Contesto Ichigo

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Es tu casa, no?! —Se exalto el de lentes — Tú hiciste esa cosa, ese triste monstruo es producto de tu estilo de vida —

— ¡Ustedes también viven aquí! — Grito el pelinaranja — creo que tiene que ver con esto — les muestra unos dulces a medio comer marca Chappy

— ¡Oi! Se han estado comiendo mis dulces — se quejo la pequeña

—Estos mal llamados dulces —explico Ichi —Probablemente produce efectos extraños en las cucarachas —

— ¡¿De verdad?! — la pelinegra se sorprendió

—Esto es malo — se lamento Ishida —Tu los has provocado y si salen a la ciudad — se imagino los posibles castigos que les harían — solo conseguiremos que no linchen —

—Antes que eso suceda — el ojimiel diviso su espada de madera en el suelo — nos desharemos de ellas — agarro su espada —Ishida ¿Dónde dejaste el insecticida? —

—Lo deje… adentro —

—Hazme el favor, ¿En serio eres Ishida? Que dices Rukia —

— ¿Hasta cuándo intentaras ser Ishida? Falso Ishida —

— ¡He! ¡¿Me estan negando el llamarme Ishida?! — El dúo solo asintió — Nunca los perdonare — y se fue al cuarto de la cucaracha con la espada de madera.

Ishida cerró la puerta y de puntitas empezó a caminar, no estaba la cucaracha y a sus frente estaba el insecticida, de repente una sombra vino de atrás el solo atino a gritar…

Un piso abajo…

"_Tengan cuidado son carnívoras, si se encuentra con una no la ataque llamara a sus aliados"_

—Jefa — dijo Isane — No podemos atacarlas —

— Así es — se escucho unos zumbidos del piso de arriba — ¿Qué estarán haciendo arriba? —

Un piso arriba…

— ¡Muere! — Rukia le echaba a la cucaracha el insecticida e Ichigo lo golpeaba con una pantufla hasta que lograron hacerlo caer

— ¿Donde está Ishida? —

— Ichigo puede que…

—No seas mensa, esta cucaracha solo es grande —ni bien término de hablar la cucaracha escupió unos lentes muy parecidos a los de Ishida

— ¡Ishida! — Ambos empezaron a patear a la cucaracha — ¡Suéltalo!… ¡¿A qué sabia?! ¡¿A sopa de espárragos o a atún enlatado?! — ambos le dieron una patada muy fuerta y la cucaracha gimió

—Míralo, está llorando — se burlo Rukia

—Ha, que débil —de repente la puerta en donde anteriormente se ocultaron cayo y dejo ver a cientos de cucarachas gigantes ellos hicieron la cara de el grito

Un piso abajo…

"_Seguramente el motivo por el cual estas cucarachas se han reunido en la ciudad Karakura es porque su reina esta aquí, la reina pronto pondrá sus huevos y cuando estos nazcan las larvas se comerán todo en otras palabras el planeta está condenado" dijo Szael_

"_Entonces solo debemos de matar a la reina y ya"_

"_Eso es imposible ya que la reina es igual a una cucaracha común…esperen tiene una diferencia tiene escrito taja en su detrás"_

"_¿y, que significa taja?"_

"_Es el nombre que escogí…y pensar que se escaparía de sus jaula después de todo lo que hice con ella"_

"_Que dijiste" Rangiku empezó a tronar sus nodillos_

"_N-nada" la señal se corto_

—Tiene "taja" en su detrás — hablo Isane lavando los platos

—Se acabo, el mundo está condenado —los mismos Zumbidos volvieron

Un piso Arriba

Las cucarachas habían invadido todo el piso y duras penas ellos (Ichigo y Rukia) habían logrado ponerse en el armario.

— No vengan aquí se los digo ¿Qué está pasando es? ¿Es la venganza de las cucarachas? Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera sido más bueno con ellas, qué opinas Rukia — Rukia se encontraba balanceándose murmurando cosas sin sentido.

—He, Rukia no te rindas —entonces a su costado paso una cucaracha con la palabra taja a su costado — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué pone taja? — Mira al montón de cucarachas — Hoy estas de suerte — lanza la cucaracha — Tan cuidado y demuestra gratitud —

De repente se escucho el sonido de la puerta, Ichigo vio a través de las cucarachas a Ishida que llevaba consigo a 2 GIGANTES insecticidas.

—Kurosaki, he vuelto — Ichigo se sorprendió

—Ishida ¿no estabas muerto? —

—No, son solo grandes, fui a comprar a insecticidas más potente y grande — y empezó a matar a las cucarachas con su insecticida y le lanza uno a Ichigo

—Eres útil de vez en cuando —y así comenzó la feroz lucha de ellos en contra de los cucarachas, mientras Ishida le contaba sobre las cucarachas y lo que había escuchado en las noticias.

—Lo de "taja" ¿es verdad? — pregunto Ichi

—Sí, te hace gracia ¿No?—

—Jajaja, acaba de conocer a "taja" — se volteo y le vio la cara a Ishida — no tenga otra opción más que reírme — Ichi dejo el insecticida

— ¡Que! La viste donde esta —

—La deje escapar, yo destruí la tierra —

—Pero qu…

—Bien ahora vamos — abre el armario y saca a Rukia, se la acomoda en la espalda —Rukia, hay que comer, hoy te dejare comer todo lo que quieras, de todas formas vamos a morir — patea unas cucarachas y abre la puerta de salida.

— ¡He! Kurosaki no te rindas — deja el insecticida y va tras el pelinaranja.

Mientras tanto la cucaracha taja se dirige a otra habitación en donde debajo del Kotatsu se encontraba un conejo monstruosamente grande, la cucaracha se puso delante del conejo y se miraron por unos segundo luego el conejo la mato de un manotazo.

Chappy/ Mascota mutante/???

* * *

**Vocabulario:**

**Kotatsu: ****marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un**_**futón**_**o una cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o****estufa****, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.**

**Help me: ayúdenme**

**Health me: sánenme**

**Herps me: mis herpes**

**Ryunna: Creo que eso es todo (hace una reverencia)**

**Yunna: R & Y productions acaba así el prologo de ****"Si con lejía no se puede con BLEACH si" (también ****hace una reverencia****)**

**Ichigo: ¡DE ESO NADA! ¡DONDE ESTA LO QUE DICEN EN EL SUMMARY!**

**R & Y: (ignorando celestialmente a Ichigo) Si no entendieron el objetivo del fic el sgte cap. les dará mas información y además es una retrospectiva de cómo Ichigo conoció a Ishida JA NE.**

**Tareas para el lector:**

**Dejar una linda y constructiva review, porque si se tardan unos minutos en leer porque no dejar una review que toma la mitad del tiempo que leyeron y hace doblemente feliz al autor.**


End file.
